Forgotten tomorrow
by chamavu
Summary: Brainy has heard how Superman has been treating his clone and hes not very happy.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Tomorrow

* * *

><p>It was pretty silent for it being the future. The machines that helped the world turn were humming softly. The Legionaries were quietly enjoying the day with out evil activities disturbing the peace.<p>

Their was peace you could hear children playing. The water fountain in front of the legion HQ was tranquilly pouring water. It was a gorgeous and sunny day.

Then Superman appeared in front of Brainy. Asked him how it was going and Brainy had yelled. A lot.

"He'll do fine." Superman stated looking at Brainy straight faced.

Brainys eye twitched. That was not the thing to say. "How do you know he will be fine?"

Superman thought for a moment. "I never had another Kryptonian around to help me with my powers. I turned out fine. Come to think of it so did Kell."

"You had us, the legion, and Kell had K3NT. You two were pretty well set in the controlling powers category." Brainy stated.

"Superboy has Batman. The Batman. He'll be fine."

Brainy twitched. "Just because hes Batman doesn't mean that he can help a Kryptonian."

Superman sighed. He was not going to win this argument. He never did.

"Fine." Superman started. "But you have to help me with this."

Brainy nodded. "I wont do every thing for you. You have to learn on your own what hes like."

-Metropolis: 21st century-

Brainy and Clark exited the time bubble and into the small apartment. It was small but cozy. It only had what Superman needed: civies, work cloths, a bed, and a kitchen. Its not like he was home very often any way. Clark had devoted most of his time to helping either the league or legion. The rest of the time was for the Daily Planet, to earn some much needed cash.

Brainy looked around the small one bedroom apartment. Not a lot had changed since his last visit to the twenty first century. Still the same old paint, furniture and sheets. Though its not like Clark had the time to spare to get a new color for the recreational part of the apartment.

"So." started Brainy. "I have to ask. Why _are_ you avoiding him?"

_Damn it Brainy. _Thought Clark turning toward the Coluan. He thought for a moment. "He's got my DNA, Brainy. DNA that was acquired without my permission."

"So? Several children are created by accident."

"But Brainy this wasn't an accident. It couldn't have been. Not if they got to a project 13."

Brainy had to admit he was correct. If they got all the way to thirteen then this was no accident. Some one wanted Superboy to exist. They got their wish. Who ever they were.

* * *

><p>Ok so I am revising this. so hopefully this is better than what it was before. again Ideas would be helpful.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten tomorrow

Superboy POV

This was weird. One day Superman avoids me as if I were the plague. The next he cannot be found anywhere on earth, and now hes trying to see if I want to go to Metropolis with him. This was very weird...

"Well if he wants you to spends time with him why dont you?" said Robin. "This is what you wanted right?"

"I think its a little suspicious. I mean who changes their mind in one day?"

"He was gone for a whole day maybe in that time that we couldnt reach him he was doing some serious thinking. Besides what could happen? And if something does happen you could always just super-speed away." Damn. Robin had a point.

I sighed.

_Why is he so smart? _

Superman POV

"So did you actually plan on taking him to metropolis?" asked the Dark Knight sitting across from me in the cafeteria portion of the lair.

"Yes." _Brainy will kill me if I dont come back to Metropolis with out trying to get Superboy there. _"Theres some one I want him to meet there."

"Who?"

"You dont know him." I answered. He looks at me suspiciously.

"If you say so. So I guess he really didn't buy it did he?" Bruce said sipping his coffee.

"What ever gave you that Idea worlds Greatest detective."

"Im not gonna dignify that with an answer." he stated Blandly.

"Of course your not." I got up from my seat in the cafeteria walking to the hallway activating my Legion communicator.

I look around the hallway for anyone. "Superman to BrainIAC 5."

"Clark we're the only ones here in this time using this frequency. No need for formalities. Why did you call?"

"I dont know if Superboy wants to come with me to Metropolis." I could hear Brainy sigh on the other end of the comm link.

"Well if he doesnt want to come then we cant force him Clark. The only thing we can do is wait until hes ready to listen." Brainy sighed. "and if hes anything like you its gonna be a while."

* * *

><p>sorry this took so long. if you have any ideas or would like to see some thing drop a comment or PM thing.<p> 


	3. AN

Sorry for taking so long guys but Im gonna redo it and then continue with the story.

so Its not abandoned or anything an I will have revised chapters up soon. and This will be updated as soon as I can get ideas, and write them down!

so thank you for being so paitent!

and thanks for so many of the reviews!


End file.
